Demon to Demon
by Oceanwind
Summary: Gold eyes met amethyst in a heated moment. It's a color coordination that would, under normal circumstances never complimented each other. Gold simply did not look good with amethyst, it just looked unnatural and odd. But for whatever reason these two can't seem to get away from each other. Raven of the Teen Titans meet InuYasha. Revised and completed!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans or the show InuYasha.

**Demon to Demon**

**Chapter One**

Gold eyes met amethyst in a heated moment. It's a color coordination that would, under normal circumstances never complimented each other. Gold simply did not look good with amethyst, it wasn't rock science, and it just looked unnatural and odd. Today they met. It was the beginning of something, whether it was good or bad no one could tell.

Raven knew right away that he was a demon, and likewise he knew she was as well. He smelled _old_ and that wasn't even the half of it. He didn't really look old. He looked a year or two older than she was, but his aura pulsed with hidden and subdued power. Anyone else would have simply ridden it off as he was just an ordinary half demon, but Raven knew better. Her demon side was screaming at her to get away, let him pass and neither would be harmed. Her human side was just too curious to let this moment pass. Raven was the only half demon she knew of and this could be the beginning of a friendship. This could help her get answers of how to cope with her existence.

She knew he knew she was staring. What an awfully awkward situation, she mused. The bookstore was too small to escape each other's notice. The more she looked at him the more she realized he wasn't even paying attention to the books, that his gaze was locked heatedly on her, almost like he was trying to burn her image into his brain. It left her with a chill, and shivers raced down her spine, she couldn't tell if it was out of excitement or fear, it could have very well have been both. Again her demon side was screaming, almost painfully, tearing at the corners of her conscious begging to be heard, to be listened too. One thing Raven was good at however was ignoring her feelings.

He was garbed in an odd assortment of clothes. His silver hair was long but tied into a ponytail which hung loosely on his back and on top of his head a red baseball cap with a white letter A. He wore long jeans and a white t-shirt. Something you would expect a middle aged married man to be walking around in. Despite the white hair he looked young, and for one heart breaking second Raven was reminded of Malchior, but then she met his eyes again, those golden eyes that resembled those of a friendly dog. _How odd_, she thought almost getting lost in the unique color. He smiled then, fang tips protruding out. Raven's demon screamed she smacked her head and looked down, shaking her head trying to rid herself of the demon's feelings.

She must have been frozen there for a moment fighting her inner demon because her head cleared the next second, and his aura was overwhelming close.

"You okay?" a gruff voice bit out.

It was _his_ voice. It seemed to have a hint of arrogance and anger touching it even as he voiced his concern to her. Another shiver shot through Raven and her thoughts clouded as she felt his swarming emotions.

"Yes," Raven whispered breathlessly. "I just need some fresh air I think," she would heed her demon this time as the urge to simply get away from him was primal. His aura was even more overwhelming the closer he came to her. He made to move to grab her and she flinched. The shop keep lifted up her head out of the book to give her a curious glance.

They both smiled wearily, both realizing they can't make a scene here. At least that is what she hoped he was thinking too.

"Here I'll help," he said as he reached out again and this time he laced his arm under her waist and pulled her to his chest.

She weakly protested, but he silenced her with a glare. She felt as if though she was getting shocked and jumped lightly at the contact. She let him guide her out not wanting to cause a scene in her favorite bookstore. She gave the shop keep a sympathetic smile that promised another visit soon as she departed with the stranger. He guided her outside into the cool April air.

"Feel better?" he asked and he immediately released her once they were a few feet away from the store.

He fidgeted uncomfortably, swaying from foot to foot as he studied her out in the open air. Raven merely nodded. She was now focused on getting as far away from him as possible. There was something about him that just screamed danger, and it wasn't just her inner demon that was sending off red flags now. Who just barges up and grabs strange girls like that? She is a member of the teen titans; she knows the stereotypical type of creep that leads stray girls away from large crowds is normally for sinister reasons. Demon, half demon, or not wasn't an excuse to let her curiosity get the best of her. She didn't know this man.

"Well thank you," she said awkwardly and rounded around a corner that led to the park's entrance. If she could get through there then she would have no problem teleporting back to the Tower unseen. She felt rather than saw him following her.

She wanted to run and was about to until she heard her demon side speak up again. _Walk_, it stated simply. Running would show fear, even though he could probably taste it coming off of her. _Control,_ it hissed when it realized she was right. Immediately Raven began chanting her mantra. Her fear calmed and her emotions fell into step with her quick pace into the park. She could still feel him behind her but she didn't dare look to check. His pulsing anger was twinged with curiosity now, and made him seem less threatening. Raven would not be fooled. She kept trudging forward. The trees in the park were in her line of vision now.

Suddenly the idea of the park as a use of escape seemed like a horrible idea. It was a Tuesday morning on an April day. The park was literally deserted. Raven felt her mouth go dry but she kept walking. She would simply teleport, she told herself. No reason to fear.

"Hold up _demon_," she heard him hiss behind her. She didn't want to turn and face him but something about his tone made her.

"What," she turned and hissed back. She couldn't explain where her own anger had come from. Maybe it was the fact that his aura was so … arrogant and the way he had said demon was so… demeaning.

A long pause met her as the two demons from completely opposite worlds stared each other down. The air around them cracked with energy and for a moment Raven half wondered if they were about to launch into a battle.

"I think we should talk," he said after several moments. He never once lowered his gaze away from hers. "You know, demon to demon," and the acknowledgement of what they both were seemed to be the relaxing factor.

"I'm Raven," she said simply. She walked forward and put her hand out for him to shake it. He looked at the hand with slight disdain before he lightly grabbed it in his own hand and shook it. The moment their hands met in the friendly greeting an electrical current seemed to zap through both of them. Both jumped momentarily surprised but neither let go.

"InuYasha," he stated simply "Looks like we have a lot more to talk about than I originally thought."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yes hello there. This story is in much need of an update and other things... I'm going to start with fixing the chapters first and then going and actually finishing the story. I've updated this so it fits my current writing style a little better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Demon to Demon **

**Chapter Two**

His soul was on fire. He passed his days by traveling from city to city. He was lost, and he was burning within. His anger he guided at the world. He hated everything, everyone. He couldn't stand to look into anyone's eyes, to see their happiness. It pained him, to the point where it was an actual physical pain. It was a burn, on top of a stab wound that was constantly being reopened and ignited. All because of _her_.

Kagome, the thought of his former lover was constantly in his thoughts. But he was making progress; he was getting to the point where he could at least think her name without wincing in distaste. He had lived, 500 years he had waited. The portal of their times had been closed and he had found a way to preserve himself, so that he could see her again. Something close to what Kikyou had done to him, he had merely let himself sleep. He should have given up on the girl. He really should have. He had visited this time period before, he knew of the marvels and mysterious things that he could not quiet comprehend that awaited him, but he would deal with it for her.

And Kagome, what had she done? She had let herself move on, forget about the past. Something that she urged him to do with Kikyou, something that he had done when he realized his love for her was just as strong. He should have known she would have taken her own advice. Every waking thought burned a never ending circle to remind him about what a fool he was. He wanted to escape, but he had no idea how. He wanted to just die, but he had hundreds of years to live. Suicide was something he would never do, even if his soul was burning. He would never take the coward's way out. There was an alternative, something that he had done in the past. Hunt down demons. He would be by himself of course. It would be more dangerous to not have his friend's there to help him, but it could be done.

And that was how he wandered. He forgot about his name, his past, he just lived. He really wanted that damn burn to just disappear a little bit. He roamed from town to town taking out demons and then leaving. The memories that came back at times he relived, embracing them instead of forcing them away. This cycle continued for years. Until one day. He had bumped into her, Kagome. She had just been riding her bike along when she slammed into him. She recognized him of course, she squealed and hugged him and danced around happily. He could smell the other male on her though, and it sickened him. He smiled politely and then excused himself. He would have to leave and get far away from this place he had begun to see as home. After that he was constantly on the move. Traveling by foot and in some cases by sea, and from his travels he learned many languages. Demon's it seemed did not just speak one language.

Years slipped away unnoticed and unmark, until that day his life was about to change drastically. That day he felt something besides anger ripping at his soul.

It was the smell that intrigued him. It was a strong lavender scent with a hint of something exotic, cinnamon? Whatever it was it smelled sweet and spicy and it had him wanting to find its origin. He knew it was a demon. Only demon's smelled this sweet, but this had something subdued about it. As if the demon was suppressed in some way. The only way that would be possible was if it was a half demon. Excitement sparked with his anger. This would be a challenge, to have to kill something that was so similar to him. He hadn't had a battle like that in ages. A smirk graced his lips as the scent became stronger. He pinpointed it outside a bookstore the smell the rotting pages and ink almost drowned out the scent that the demon had protruded.

He saw glistening purple hair and he knew immediately that had to have been the demon. Only demon's seemed to have unusually colored hair. Amethyst eyes matched and met his. He could feel the nervous excitement protruding from her. She was small, but her aura was amazingly powerful. She was so… young. He could practically taste her innocents from where he was at the door. He knew she noticed him. He strolled along the book shelves, their eyes met occasionally. Her lips pulled into a pout and she was shaking her head. Worry; worry for some explained reason touched him and then anger about his worry. He heard his voice offer help. Help? He was going to help her? Suddenly he found he had placed her head on his chest and was escorting her outside. He watched as her eyes danced nervously from side to side. She thanked him and walked off. Why was she leaving? Didn't she know that he was a demon too?

He followed her, and he felt like a lost puppy. Curiosity quipped up as she made her way to the park he felt her nervousness and … fear? He didn't want her to be scared, and then suddenly he realized that if she made it to the tree line she might be lost to him forever. He could feel her need to flee and he didn't want that. Surprised he called out.

"Hold up _demon_," he shouted at her. He closed the distance between them, standing a mere few feet away from her. She whipped around, her eyes blazing in fury.

"What," she hissed. Was she insulted that he called her a demon? Why? That's what she was after all; there was no denying it now.

"I think we should talk," he paused a moment. She was amazingly beautiful something he had never seen before, something completely different from the two girls he had once loved. She could help him. She could be the rock he needed in this world. She could be something he could live for every day. He found himself disbelieving the sudden desire but then reaffirming his dog demon's pull. He needed someone to be loyal to, he couldn't be wild forever. "You know, demon to demon," he stated when he saw the unsure look cross her eyes.

She looked reassured at that. She stood forward, her hand outstretched.

"I'm Raven."

What a beautifully dark simple name. Remembering something that was taught to him long ago he took her hand in his and shook it. By the way she jumped with surprise and the widening of her eyes he could tell she felt what he did, that electrical shock that seemed to pulsate around them and in between them now.

"InuYasha," he replied casually. "Looks like we have a lot more to talk about than I originally thought," he grinned at her.

This was simply intriguing, who was she? How long had she existed? Did she know who her father or mother was? He kept his questions in check for a moment. Her eyes looked scared nervous. She asked the question that had been burning in him since he first smelled her.

"Who are you?" the question burned in her voice, the same question that had burned in him. She wasn't asking for his name but for everything else. Yes, they would have a lot to talk about.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I really don't like restating chapters... but even with this update I thought it was kind of important to explain InuYasha's side to things and I felt like it was a good start. I didn't change much with this chapter. Just some spelling and grammar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Demon to Demon**

**Chapter Three**

They had talked for hours, the common background linked them and both of the rather un-talkative figures were immersed in conversation. Raven had told her story rather quickly, she had tried (and failed) to keep her emotions in check but she found herself liking this InuYasha man. It felt foreign to have someone who could relate to all the madness that she had had in her life. He was like a built in best friend, nodding and smiling at the perfect time, egging her on. It couldn't be helped. Raven Roth was opening up to a complete stranger. She told him everything, from her father straight to Malchior. She was hesitant at first. It was hard to talk about and keep her emotions from swimming through, but she found out quickly that if she embraced them they would quiet down and stay under her control. And she had learned that under his suggestion. It was a different tactic that completely surprised her; it was so similar to the one Starfire used. At the mention of the fellow Titan InuYasha looked confused. She launched into her tale of becoming a hero to overcome the evilness of her birth and that was why she tried so hard to suppress her demon side.

"How do you manage?" his shock was evident. He was rather blunt and although he had intelligence there was the trait that he didn't think before he spoke. To be blunt herself he wasn't that smart, it seemed he had an average short of intelligence, and more of an action or battle smarts. His aura was very arrogant, which probably stemmed from hardly losing any fights.

"Manage what?" she asked once she realized that he was staring intently waiting for her to answer.

"Containing what is part of you. How can you just lock it away and ignore it? I really was surprised when you said you had to meditate so much a day. I haven't heard of that type of method in a long time," he added with a little more reverence in his tone.

"If I did embrace my demon my father would have used me as a portal. The earth would be destroyed," she retorted bluntly as he had earlier. It seemed like the best way to explain things to him, but this time her tone had him chortling and her seething.

He laughed then, and she wasn't sure if it was at her or not, either way, her cheeks flushed a bright red and she bit her lip while reaching over to smack him upside the head. A normal reaction would have been a glare but she found that they had little effect on him. Her heart to heart with the stranger had left her frayed and weary, and he seemed like he deserved it.

"Ow. Hey what was that for?"

That sentence was so familiar to him he literally winced. He noticed Raven's brow quirk in interest and he took an exaggerated pause before shaking his head and sighing in defeat.

"I'm sorry," he whispered still not looking at her and looking off into the distance. He seemed lost in deep thought. He shook his head, rather violently as if to shake off his thoughts and his red baseball cap came off. She gasped then.

"You have ears!"

He rolled his eyes lazily at her.

"Well duh, I'm pretty sure everyone has ears," he sounded annoyed as he scooped up his hat and hurriedly jammed it on top of his head, hiding the dog ears from view.

She knew she shouldn't have been surprised. There were many types of demons and not all of them could disguise the animal in which they sometimes represented. Half demons especially had a hard time keeping things like this hidden, but she had never known a real half demon besides herself, she had only read about them in her books.

"I was just surprised," she tried to explain. "I've never known another half demon before. I didn't know I wasn't the only one," she paused again biting her lip.

His hardened features softened a little. "It's fine. I would have been surprised too," he tried to remember just how very young she was, a child really. He remembered that she had said something about her father; he brought it up to avoid the questioning that would eventually be turned on him. He would reveal himself and everything that had happened in good time but right now he just wanted to learn as much as possible about the enchanting woman in front of him. She was distracting his burning soul, and he found the change refreshing.

"Who is your father?" he asked gently or at least what he hoped was gentle. After so long of just fighting and avoiding contact he wasn't sure how he sounded.

"Trigon," she answered back. Her voice seemed to float on the wind to him as she whispered it as lowly as possible. She even flicked a glance over her shoulder nervously before letting out a discreet breath and nervous chuckle for him.

The name that rolled off her tongue was unfamiliar but it struck something close to fear into his heart. Her description was brief but he got the jest of who he was. He was the new underworld's ruler it would seem. With all the evil that exists it was unsurprising to learn that this new demon had emerged, stronger and looking to take over the living world. That was the goal of most demons. The thing was once a new demon arose he tried to kill as many old demons as possible, or at least silence them from speaking the truth. Trigon might have Raven believe that he had been the ruler of hell since its creation but the truth was that it had at the most been 500 years. He told Raven as much and was glad to find that she didn't seem so shocked. She just nodded her head in agreement.

"Ya, you seemed ... older," she said.

That should be an insult right? He laughed loudly when she said this but then it occurred to him that this must be why she had never encountered anther half demon, she must really be the only one left.

"Seems like your father did a good job getting rid of the 'old' demons," he chuckled but there was a tone of seriousness to his voice. How was he lucky enough to avoid this wipe out? Especially since he had been sleeping with the bare minimum protection over him?

Something loud buzzed and interrupted them from their thoughts.

"_**Raven, hellloooo. Where are you? You've been gone like all day!" **_the intruding voice was high pitched and sounded all too human. He looked at her questionably but didn't say anything as she pulled out a small circle like object from her waist.

"I'll be back soon Beast Boy. I was just catching up with a… friend," she glanced over at him and he smiled nervously at the word.

"_**Well Hurry up already! I made tofu!" **_Raven visibly shuttered and snapped the object shut after sending a quick nod into an odd looking mirror.

"My team is missing me," she said slowly. She obviously didn't want to leave. "I'll see you again right?"

"Of course," he nodded.

"Here? Tomorrow?"

He nodded again to her questions.

"I'll be waiting," he told her as she stood and brushed off the deep blue cloak that was draped around her shoulders. He wondered briefly why he hadn't seen anyone else dressed like this, and smirked at the thought of her trying to blend in. That was hardly the way to do it, but his thoughts were distracted as she smiled brightly at him.

"Good," she said curtly before she turned on the spot and disappeared in a whirl of black magic. _She really is powerful_, he mused.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Again I just fixed the flow of things a bit. My writing has changed a lot so I'm trying to fix things up again before updating. I haven't changed the whole story... if I ever get the time I would really like to go into detail about some of these things but who knows if that will ever happen xD. I'll be combining a few chapters soon too so give me a few weeks to short all this out. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Demon to Demon **

**Chapter Four**

The crash of lightning whipped at the sky with beauty. Something so powerful and destructive that could be so beautiful was surreal; it was one of the many things that reminded people how insignificant they were to nature. Things that were beyond human's power to control, the ocean, the sky, and the very air we all breathed. Sure they affected it, Global warming and such, but no one would ever have control of it. It was something that was permanently out of human grasp, and it made it all the more beautiful. Another crack of lightning danced across the sky. The thunderous boom followed seconds after it.

Raven sighed. Here inside the tower the lightning gave off a certain appeal of a show. The water reflected the light in the sky and the purple hewed clouded glowed with natural beauty. This was natural. This destructively powerful force of nature that struck with deadly and acute accuracy was one of the freak shows of the earth.

Another flash, another crack, and a thought came to her. What was InuYasha up to? Where was he staying? Was he safe and hidden out of this storm? She thought back to the other day. He really hadn't talked about himself. Fear flashed into her like the lightning that deviled into the ground. What if this was some sort of ploy? He did bear a strikingly close resemblance to Malchior, a shiver ripped violently down her spine. She realized with mortification that she had said too much, she had just opened up to a complete stranger, a stranger who now that she thought of it had avoided talking about his past. How could she have been so stupid?

"Raven?" Cyborg called out tentatively to her. His giant metal hand fell onto her shoulder with a gentle squeeze. "It's just a storm," he soothed studying her pale face, "it'll pass soon," he reassured as he completely misread the situation, but Raven wasn't about to correct him.

"I know," she responded faintly. Looking back out to the sea as it tossed violently, mimicking her inner turmoil now. She frowned as nature now seemed to mock her. Why had these thoughts come to her now? Why hadn't her mistrust kicked in while she had been with him? What had made her calm down and trust him? Cyborg mused her hair bringing her back to the present before he joined the rest of their friends who were loudly dinning on left over pizza.

Was he out there waiting for her? InuYasha's words haunted her now. She hadn't dared brave the storm in fear that he hadn't ventured out into this weather and now that she thought about it she hadn't even specified a time that she wanted to meet. He couldn't possibly sit outside the entrance to a park all day could he? Guilt, fear, and the need for answers, led her to her next decision.

"I'll be back soon," she called over her shoulder as she passed through the door. She didn't wait for a response from her team, and the team just simply looked at each other in dazed shock.

"Something's going on," Robin spoke up. Beast Boy nodded in agreement, and Starfire looked distraught.

"She can handle it," Cyborg spoke calmly and for now that was all the other three needed for reassurance. She would come to them if something was wrong. They just prayed it wouldn't be a repeat of last time. They heard a gentle swoosh from the other room and they knew she had teleported out of the tower.

()()()()()()()()()()

Raven landed in a heap in front of the park. The wind whipped violently tossing her short hair and her cloak, exposing her leotard and skin to the harsh slapping of the cold rain. In a matter of seconds she was doused to the bone. She found him rather quickly, in the same white t-shirt and jeans from the other day, huddled under a tree. Didn't that moron know not to be under a tree during a thunderstorm? There she saw him, now she could go back home, but against her better judgment she yelled out to him.

"Hey!"

He didn't seem to hear her and she strode forward to where he was. He was soaking wet, even more than she was, if that was at all possible. He was huddled down and clutching his hat to keep it from escaping into the wind.

"Hey!" she called out again her hand huddling indecisively above him. No response. He seemed to be leaning against the tree for support. Her hand brushed his shoulder lightly as she shook him. His skin was burning hot and the pleasant shock from the other day raced faintly up her arm, but she pushed it aside as panic seemed to grip her at his lack of response.

"InuYasha!" she snapped roughly with a firm shake of her hand.

His name seemed to get his attention. His gazed looked around with a glazed look, his cheeks flushed. He was sick. How long had he been out in the rain? She stood less than a foot away from him now. His eyes lit up when they met hers.

"I was so… afraid you wouldn't come back," his voice sounded small and it was hard to hear him over the roar of the wind and the heavy rainfall. He managed to pull himself up with the help of the tree, as she took a timid step back. He weakly took a step forward and enveloped her into a hug.

"Raven," he purred.

Her body went rigid, but his aura was pure. He needed her, especially right now. She could feel no evil plot and his sickened mind had only one thing on his brain, her. It made her shiver and she could feel the tips of the electrical current that had been present yesterday and moments before surge forward with renewed force. He sneezed once he let her go and she pulled him into another hug as he began to shiver violently. He needed to get out of this rain. He mumbled a few more incoherent sentences before Raven was sure that she couldn't take him back to wherever he was staying.

"Come on. Let's get you out of this god awful rain," she grumbled, more annoyed with herself than she had been in a long time. She didn't pull from his grasp, instead staying pressed up against his chest as she enveloped them into her soul-self. She could think of only one place to take him and she wasn't sure yet if she should but the feeling of his feverish skin on hers put worry in her heart. She couldn't trust him yet, but he was still the only other half demon she had ever encountered. With that thought in mind, the need to help take care of him became overwhelming. She took him to the only place she could think of. The Titans Medical ward.

()()()()()()()()()()

He didn't work like she did. She wasn't sure if it was because he was a male and she was a female, or if it had to do with the fact that they were completely different demons. It had her worried; she had no idea what this man was capable of. He was sick though, and unlike her he wasn't healing himself. Using her powers she laid him in the bed gently. He was still wet; she would have to get him out of those clothes. _This is purely professional_, she told herself as she strode forward to the sleeping man. She took her water logged cloak off and draped it over the nearest chair.

A crack of lightning snapped loudly outside and light up the room with a blinding brightness. She had kept the lights off on purpose, not wanting any passing Titan to see the Medical Ward being in use and decide to come snooping.

She propped him up with some difficulty taking care to make sure that he didn't hit his head on the wall behind him. Right, step 1 easily completed. She could do this. It was in the job description, taking care of any civilian that was in need. Only she wasn't sure what you could classify InuYasha as. That didn't matter, she scolded herself. He needed help and she would give it to him.

Step 2, take off his shirt. With shaking hands she reached for the bottom of his doused t-shirt. She grasped the wet fabric and pulled at it lightly and with a weird suction sound the shirt slowly was peeled off his skin. His hat fell off lazily to the floor as the shirt was pulled over his head. She swallowed looking at the hard well developed muscles. Sure she had seen Robin without his shirt off, and Robin was muscular in the lean toned type that teenagers had. InuYasha had the toned body of a man. _Obviously_, even in her head the sarcasm stood out.

Step 3, take off his jeans. Nervously with some trouble she unbuttoned his jeans and with some more trouble she was finally able to pull them off. She left his underwear on as she refused to do that for him. She had gotten rid of the heavy clothes, and she hoped that was enough. She saw his half naked body shiver violently and he curled up away from her and into himself for warmth.

Step 4, blankets. Hurriedly she scoured the room for blankets. When she finally found at least three she walked back to him and began tucking him in. He was still shivering and she was worried he might have contracted Pneumonia or something along those lines. _Nothing more you can do Raven_, she told herself. She laid him back down against the bed.

"Just couldn't wait to get me naked huh?" his golden eyes were open and fully alert. No hint of shivers that she had seen before. His face was flushed still however.

Her face was flushed too.

"I thought you might have gotten sick…" her voice trailed off and she realized with horror that demons didn't get sick like humans did. Her attempt at a heroic act now seemed like some horned teenage girl trying to seduce a fully grown man. He had fought what would have taken days for any of her friends to fight off in a matter of minutes, all he had needed was to get out of the rain. Flushing wasn't enough to describe the color red she was turning.

"Well if that's the case then you need to get out of your clothes too," he had to have been teasing her but his eyes held a challenge. He sat up letting the blanket fall revealing his chest. He reached out and grasped her hand pulling her closer to the bed.

"And since you had the pleasure of undressing me…" his hand trailed up her back sending electricity along with it. His fingers lingered on the zipper, his eyes searching hers daring her to stop him. Raven couldn't find her voice to stop him. This was so… unexpected. A loud clap of thunder interrupted and startled them both.

Silence, horribly awkward silence consumed the room. His hand still rested on her zipper and she still stood uncomfortably close.

"You really should go change," he smiled up at her. Concern weaved into his features, and gone was the hints of teasing that had been there seconds ago. He released his grip on her but she didn't move away right then. Instead she glared angrily down at him, searching for any kind of deception. Unable to find any she stomped over to the cabinet and threw another blanket his way. Why was she angry? She didn't want what almost happened to happen right? Hell what had been about to happen? The thought of Malchior came unbidden. She would not allow him to play her for a fool, or even worse some child.

"I'll be back soon," her voice was flat and no emotion came forth. She would hide everything from him now, no matter how hard it was. And like hell she would let that pervert get her in that type of situation again. Fuming she made her way to the wall, wishing that she could exit the room and slam the door like a normal teenage girl. Next time she would react and she would be using all sorts of violence against him, as helpless as he seemed or not.

She phased to her room and threw on some drier clothes after patting herself dry with a towel. She settled for a black tang top and gray Capri's that hugged her skin tightly. Comfortable and out of the clingy leotard she searched for the towel she had disregarded and toweled her hair again. Ah, this felt good.

She phased back to the medical room, hoping that the demon had enough sense to stay put and not wander around. She sighed with relief as his golden eyes met hers. His eyes looked expectant.

"Well where am I?" his impatience leaked through into his voice. Hearing that tone of irritation made Raven grin to herself, at least she got to him a little bit too. If only slightly. She would have to physically harm him and show him her true prowess as a demon later. She was still trying to figure him out and pointing fingers would only make this situation more awkward. Maybe he had only been playing around and realized she hadn't taken to his joke. No matter what though she resolved to keep her distance and send him on his way as soon as possible.

"Titans medical ward."

"What the hell is that?"

"I thought you were sick so I took you here. You were really out of it when I found you…"

His eyes glared at her. He huffed and looked away.

"Looks like you really don't know much," he sighed. His exasperation with her made her feel a bit guilty and childish for not knowing what he was talking about but her stubbornness made her anger more prominent.

"What am I missing here?" she snapped. It felt wrong to be left out of the loop. She didn't like having InuYasha knowing all these things about her and then more things that she simply didn't know about. It irked her. She bit her lip and waited patiently as he cocked his eye brows at her tone.

"You can't feel it Raven?"

"Feel what…?" she knew he was talking about that enthralling electrical feeling she got when they touched. She just didn't want to admit it. _Let him be the vulnerable one this time_, she grumbled in her thoughts.

"That_ current_. That desire to see me today," he looked down as if ashamed of himself. "We're bonding," he whispered out.

Immediately Raven was horrified. How could she have not have known? How could she have not have seen this? She had read this several times before, the side effects, the tattle tingling feeling.

"But something is off. I have never bonded before but I know it's an instantaneous thing. Something beyond either demons control, half demons get a little more freedom," he grinned weakly at her with that statement. "But still… this isn't instantaneous. Something is preventing us from being fully bonded," his gorgeous eyes squinted at her and a frown pulled at his lips.

He was studying her, trying to figure out what exactly was preventing their bond. His head tilted ever so slightly and she was reminded of his dog demon heritage. It was like kryptonite. It was pretty damn cute, and she was normally immune to such looks from Beast Boy. The thought that the new 'bond' might be influencing her already came to her thoughts and slightly she cursed under her breath.

Raven swallowed and looked at the ground guilty. She knew exactly what was preventing their bond. She knew that demons bonded as life partners. Something to help the demons grow and flourish and once a demon bonded it could never be revoked. Her mouth felt dry. How did she never realize this?

"I am already bonded," she whispered softly it felt as if the response was pulled from her lips without her will.

She stared hard at him, knowing that this conversation was nothing but the truth that neither of them could help if they wanted to. Deep and dark magic was coursing through their veins egging them on, making them unable to stop. She had thought that statement in her head but she had no intention of saying it out loud. The only reason why she had said it out loud was that he must have been telling the truth. Demons could not lie to their bonded lover. She shuttered at the thought, him her lover? Was that why earlier she had been unable to move? Why it had seemed like he was advancing on her? Another thought distracted her however; her pervious bond was keeping them from bonding fully. It saved her from having to initiate all the bonding curses. He was no longer a threat, not if it was true, and it undoubtedly was. He could never hurt her, even if he wanted to because they had started to bond. He couldn't lie to her either; she stomach flopped at the thought. Demons could never lie to their bond, and she knew they were bonding. In the process of bonding, she corrected herself, because thank gods she already had a bond.

"How could you already be bonded?" he sounded angry. Which is reasonable. In a way they were supposed to be soul mates.

"I helped Robin. I entered his mind and I saved him. It couldn't have been avoided."

"You are bonded with your leader?" he snapped. He sounded hurt and confused. At least they were on the same page now.

"He's a human," she sounded a lot calmer than she felt. Her legs felt like jello and her hands shook violently at her sides. "Just a human," she mumbled. Why did that sound like she was trying to comfort him?

InuYasha's eyes soften as he studied her. There was still a lot to figure out, a lot to learn about this girl.

"We'll figure it out," he threw the blankets off of himself and stood. He strode across the room and grabbed her wrist. They looked at each other for a long moment. The electricity coursed through them and gave a tingling feeling. She blushed suddenly and pulled away.

"You're in just your boxers," she stuttered blushing as he scoffed at her and took a step closer. Miss captain obvious here had to state it out loud, she would have to get a better grip on this word diarrhea that seemed to escape her around him. He rolled his eyes and grabbed her wrist again this time pulling her body against his to hold her in a hug. _This feels right_, she hummed contently against his chest allowing the physical contact and placing her arms around his chest. She could get used to this.

"Hey Raven are you in-" the door opened revealing her leader. He stared wide eyed at Raven being held by a man in just his boxers.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" he shouted.

He watched as Raven's flushed faced emerged around a mostly nude man that had a very secure hold around her. The man that held her kept his grip on her but moved her so she was slightly behind him. The man… it had dog ears on top of its head and flowing white hair. Robin pulled out his staff and pulled his body into his stance ready to move and get Raven away from this sick pervert.

"Wait Robin! I can explain," her voice pleaded with him. He didn't want to listen but he felt a sharp tug on his bond with her, he'd have to listen no matter how much he didn't want to.

"Start explaining," he snapped, panting as he fought with the calming emotions she sent to him. There was an awkward lull. He watched as she fidgeted next to the man thing, uncomfortable she pulled out of his grasp.

"Would you go get InuYasha some clothes first?" she said firmly. "I think it would be nice for us all to be dressed," she added softer once she realized that she had told her leader to exit the room without her. She must've felt the murderous glint through the bond because she willing stepped away from the man and towards him. "I think you're closest in his size. Shall we go raid your room?" she offered.

He growled and strode forward grabbing her wrist. "Yes we shall," he whispered dangerously. He watched as the man thing tensed but didn't move as he pulled Raven out of the room.

Furiously he strode down the hall a ways before turning to round on her.

"Explain. Now," his voice implied many menacing things.

_This was going to be a lot of fun,_ Raven thought drily to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Alright here I actually changed a decent amount. I added several things and combined chapters four and five together to take away some of the redundancy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Demon to Demon**

**Chapter Five**

He could hear her distress outside of the room and growled to himself. He didn't like how her 'leader' dragged her out of the room and away from him, acting as if he had a claim on her. His growl deepened as he realized that that stupid human did have a claim on her. They were bonded together.

His stomach clenched uneasily and he backed up so his body rested against the bed. He sat down and curled into a ball. Shivering, unable to think straight, feeling cold sweats build into his body dangerously.

He was sick from being in the rain. He had waited all day for her to show up again, just like a faithful puppy. And when she shows up he finds himself half naked in a room he had never been in before. Unbeknownst to her she had healed him from whatever he was feeling; he could only assume it was because of the bond. The way she had looked at him… seeing her exposed form in that tight leotard soaking wet… made his tongue feel dry. If only she wasn't some sweet innocent young youth. Maybe it was a good thing she was bonded already. Surely this was a sin in itself. He shouldn't be thinking anything like that about her. Sure they might be bonding but that didn't mean he had forgotten either of his pervious loves. He was still hurt, his soul still burned, and he wasn't sure if he was ready for what was sure to be a roller coaster of events.

A shiver tore through his body and he coughed lightly. He wasn't being honest with himself. He chuffed and rolled under the covers that were still a little damp from his wet clothes pressing against them. Another image came to mind of Raven in even less clothing underneath him. Shutting his eyes tightly to rid himself of the offending image he hit his head lightly against the head board. Maybe he should hit himself harder…

_It doesn't matter_, he told himself sternly, _I'd be a sick pervert to claim her anyways its better this way_. He felt his stomach twist uncomfortably and he rolled in the bed again. There had to be some way to resolve this before it got out of hand. Her angry voice was echoing in the hall way seeming to clear some of the fog that was brought on from his thoughts.

"…Don't … NOT like you … any choice … matter…." He wished the clogging sensation in his ears would disappear so he could hear them clearly.

_I could join this team and help her fight crime then I would be near and even with an incomplete bond neither of us would hurt. A bond of sibling affections could develop and the initial bond will give up. _Simple and a small chance of working but it couldn't hurt to test the theory. With age came wisdom he laughed to himself.

"No way… hell you… I said… god dammit will you…" InuYasha heard her leader stumble over his words. The voices were getting clearer and louder now as the approached the room.

Their voices stopped for a moment but the footsteps drew nearer. They paused outside the door, leaving him with his heart racing for some unexplained reason.

"He's a demon you said so yourself. We can't trust him," the boy's bark was harsh sounding to his ears, and he sounded resolved.

"He's just like me," Raven's response was a gentle whisper in comparison. Even in a different room he could taste the tension that now lay thick between them. The leader thought of no response and suddenly the door opened and a light flickered on blinding him for a moment.

"You'll be staying with us until _I_ say otherwise," her voice was an offer and a command at the same time clearly ending the heated debate with one smooth sentence. Her eyes refused to meet his and she strode into the room with a forced grace, her back rigid as she set a pile of clean towels down and produced a bag from under her arm. He watched as her leader stiffened but gave no argument and strode off angrily. The second the man was out of sight she visibly relaxed. She timidly walked forward, the bag she held out in front of her like a peace offering.

"I assume you don't have a place to stay."

He nodded in response watching with curiosity as her hands flexed over the bag. It was plastic and rattled with every step she took. She was close enough to hand it over to him, which he assumed was her goal.

'Thump' he felt the small bag hit him with surprising force causing him to fall back unto the bed.

"What the hell was that for?" his growl escaped him before he could think to stop it.

"Clean clothes in there. Might want to change. Laundry chute is behind that curtain. Drop your dirty clothes down there and someone will wash them for you," her tone was bored, monotone even. It bugged the hell out of him.

"What's your problem Raven?"

Her cold stare was something he had never experienced before. It left him with a feeling of dread and foreboding. Not because he was scared of her but he was sure it meant that she was forcing him out of her life.

"_My_ problems are none of _your_ business," she emphasized, glaring at him with force.

"Mood swings much?"

She slapped him.

"I'll take that as a yes," he hissed rubbing his stinging cheek.

She slapped him again.

"Just be glad I decided to let you stay here for now."

"Why?"

He knew it was vague but he had a lot more than just why behind his question. He was sure she would pick the right one, just like he was sure her answer would be a ruse to keep him close for the time being.

"To study and improve the lives of future half demons," she answered monotone again.

Anger gripped him then. So she just wanted him around to study? To look under a microscope and see how things worked? His stomach rolled and he reached up and pulled her closer to his bed side. She lost her balance and stumbled into him landing on his chest.

The current was there. Pulsing and twisting between them. Their eyes met and for half a moment he saw pain flicker through her eyes. Guiltily he pushed her off gently and stared into her eyes. He shouldn't be giving her reasons to mistrust him. He needed to keep himself in check and find a way to make this all better. The look in her eyes was enough motivation to try everything he could for her.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled and rolled his body over so she was on the edge of the bed. "I don't want to be an experiment."

"What do you want?" her voice held mistrust. Another stinging blow, why had she stuck up for him against her leader then? There was hope. He just had to gain her trust. He sighed and leaned back against the pillow.

"What I want?"

She nodded in encouragement.

"I … I want a friend," he finished lamely. He could feel her gaze burning him, scouring him for any detail of falseness. Finally he looked up and met her softened gaze.

She blushed and lamely patted his hand in an awkward gesture. Yeah, she knew he couldn't lie to her, he hadn't even told her that much. Hell he hadn't told her much of anything; he was starting to think he was rather lucky that she was smart. She was probably several steps ahead of him. Maybe she had anticipated that and was giving him a fresh start.

"Well then… Stay as long as you like," she walked to the door and paused. "I'll be back to check on you later. Please refrain from wandering," her request settled into a form of a demand. She was young yes, but she had the power to make others listen to her. Why wasn't she the leader of this team? He watched as she stood by the door eyeing him with a mixture of emotions. He sensed her need of wanting to understand things, of trying to puzzle things out. He could feel her tugging at the loose strings of their bond, testing it. He felt his fondness for her innocent ways grow slightly in that moment of her curiosity.

Taking the sibling path that led to friendship wouldn't be so hard after all. She winked before she disappeared through the door.

Of course… if it went the other way he wouldn't be one to complain either.


	6. Chapter 6

**Demon to Demon**

**Chapter Six**

It had been a month… no it was closer to two months now since that day Raven brought him home. He still wasn't used to it. The 'team' still hadn't accepted him; they still talked about their missions secretively behind closed doors. They tested him regularly, tested his ability to dodge, to assess situations, to remain calm. He knew he passed every time. They just refused to trust him… well he shouldn't say they. There were only two people who didn't trust him completely that being Robin the leader and Beast Boy.

The fiery alien was the first to fully accept him. She jumped him as soon as he walked into the room with a bone crushing hug. She was annoying at times, talking much too fast and with a heavy alien accent, she was hard to understand. He found that he liked her enough though. She was sweet in her own way. She craved attention and feminine things so often times while the team relaxed sitting on the couch he would sit on the floor in front of her and let her play with his hair. Something he would have normally never done, but he found that this was his way of showing her that she was okay in his book. It saved him from having to eat some of her toxic creations. Other food though he found that she was great at making. Her pudding was awesome and he couldn't quite figure out why no one would touch it. When the alien Starfire was feeling particularly down she would ask him to go on a walk, and they would walk in a comfortable silence, both being comforted by each other's presence. She was rarely sad though.

Technology fascinated him as much as he tried to act indifferent to his new surroundings. Things had made such a drastic change in 500 years it was hard not to be over whelmed and awed at times. Microwaves had been his thing back when Kagome was around but he found them painful to look at now. He didn't need the sharp reminder of the girl who got over him so easily. It had to have been a little less than a year for her but it had been well over 500 for him.

So when he first walked through the main doors and he saw a screen with fighting on it, it caught his attention. Why were their tiny people in a flat box fighting each other? Cyborg was more than happy to explain every detail to him and InuYasha found that he wanted to try to control the tiny people and play. It was a fun way to compete with Cyborg he learned. Cyborg had also given him a long winded conversation about staying away from his sister and yada yada yada. He admitted to the half robot (something he found fascinating as well) that he was content being her 'big brother' as well and the two survived on friendly terms after that. Even though InuYasha knew he wasn't be completely truthful when he said that…

The green one on the team was annoying. Really annoying. Not the friendly alien annoying but to the point where he had a hard time not striking him every time he opened his mouth. Admittedly they hadn't started out on the right foot either. He knew the team was protective of Raven, she was like their prized jewel but he just couldn't stand the way the green thing looked at her. He had some sort of possessiveness about him that really bothered him, it was like looking at a dog with a bone and wanting to snatch the bone away from it because you knew it'd be friendlier without it. Or maybe that was just how he looked at it. Either way he didn't like him. Everything about him was wrong. He wasn't a human but he wasn't a demon either. He was green. He smelled terrible, and every word out of his mouth was a constant stream of stupidity. He had been asleep for 500 years and he still got the incredibly lame and corny jokes that the green thing was constantly trying to use with the team.

When they first met the green creature displayed his abilities and morphed into a Gorilla and grabbed Raven, who had been at his side, and dashed across the room with her, he wanted to tackle him and rip his head off his body. He had never been so offended in his life. To have such a creature take something from him, something that should be his. Something told him that this green thing had similar feelings, and it appalled him. He would never let Raven fall victim to this thing. She deserved a lot more. He snarled and grabbed for his sword… then realized it was gone. That he had to go find it. Anger ripped at him then and at the last second Raven calmed him down.

Needless to say the green thing and he did not step off on the right foot.

The 'leader' was quiet. He would ask him to train and watch him. He studied him. He didn't trust him but InuYasha didn't blame him. One had to prove yourself with your battles, training hardly counted as a real situation. He kept his moves to himself though. It was things like that that he only used against demons. He didn't want normal humans learning his technique. Plus he didn't have his sword something that he had forgotten about but until recently he realized his sword's absences. Everyone on this team had something special about them. Whether it was being green and useless, or an alien with super strength, or a super smart half robot, or a leader with dancing skills, or an empath alien half demon, everyone had some special tribute to the team. It went without saying that the leader neither trusted him nor liked him, he was glad to say that the feeling was mutual at least. The leader was constantly checking on him and Raven when they stole moments with each other.

Raven trusted him the most. She let him seek her out and they often would relax in each other's company. She was still holding back now that she was aware of the bond that began to form between them but he was fine with that. He was too shy to make a forward movement with that anyways especially since she had a bond with her leader. The bond seemed to take a backseat to their flourish friendship and he told her small things about himself to bring her more at ease (she had told him she was rather unnerved that she knew hardly anything about him). He contented himself to resting his head in her lap on Sunday afternoons while she read a book, that was about as intimate as they got after those first few confusing days. He just liked being around her, he was resolved to never leave her even if all they had was this. A weak bond and a whole lot of information kept in the dark, because although he had told her a lot about himself and his family matters (something he had buried the hatchet with a long time ago) he had yet to tell her about his two past loves. He wasn't sure where they even stood but he knew he wasn't going to be leaving her any time soon. With that thought though came the problem of joining her team.

He refused to allow himself to join the team until he found his sword. He told Raven of its existence and asked her to help him find it. She was the stronger reader anyways. That and the fact that he didn't like to sit for long periods of time scrolling through the pages filled with long boring texts. After the first week he was nearly in tears with frustration.

"This search is useless. It has disappeared from the pages of history," he growled and shook his head as if in attempt to clear it. Raven placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. Since their first encounter he found that she didn't talk much. She preferred silence or body language to do the talking for her, he found it oddly comforting.

"We'll find it. I mean, it might not be in this world but we'll find it," she said comfortingly. And then the page flipping resumed. Before he often hated the scent of books, of that dingy musty smell but Raven often smelled like it along with her demon scent and he found that he was beginning to like it. They rested in the Titans huge research area in a pile of papers scanning for some clue as to what became of his sword. And that was when the damn door began to pound.

"Ohhh RAvvveeeennnnn," great it was the god damn green thing. He quickly stood up and grabbed Raven's hand, he flushed slightly when he felt a spark race through him like it always did when they touched. 'Follow me,' he mouthed to her as he pulled her into the dark corner of the lab. He ducked down and pulled her into his lap just as the door was opened.

He heard Raven gasp once but she kept still and silent. He was glad when he saw a mischievous grin light up on her face and she used her powers to slowly pick up a filing cabinet and place it in front of them for more cover.

"Ravennn come on I just want to ask you some smart non creepy things," he heard the teen whine from somewhere near the door. Shuffling footsteps could be heard and then a dramatic sigh. After a few seconds the green thing huffed and exited the door defeated.

It was then when he realized just how close Raven was. She still hadn't moved either.

"Er…" he started he was glad that the cabinet blocked the light for it hid his blush for him. Raven twisted in his lab so that she was facing him. He realized (again) just how close they were. If it was at all possible his face darkened a shade.

"Are you blushing?" Raven asked. She leaned forward slightly and for a moment he thought she was going to kiss him. She placed both of her hands on his face and looked deep into his eyes. She was so innocent. He swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Well I have a beautiful girl in my lap. Who wouldn't blush?" he growled and lowered his legs so that she was slightly further away from him. It was his hint at telling her to get off him. She didn't move. He swallowed again.

"You think I'm beautiful?" he could hear the tone of disbelief in her voice. He wanted to laugh it off. He wished he had said something that was more insulting, demeaning, then she wouldn't have caught on to his compliment, but he didn't so now he could either lean forward and kiss her to make his point… or he could… kiss her. Instead he coughed and placed his hands under her arm pits and forced her off his lap.

"Yes you are. Now let's get back to work now that that damn green thing is gone," he said standing up. Only there wasn't much room and he wound up tripping and landing right on top of Raven. She was so innocent looking. She stared up at him with her wide eyes, those plump lips slightly parted, her breath coming out in gentle pants. He couldn't help himself he leaned forward.

Nothing had ever tasted so sweet. Her lips were softer than they looked and they felt like velvet on his. He was amazed to find that she was timidly kissing him back. This was _wrong!_ She was so innocent, so sweet. He growled and pressed himself further into the kiss. Something this right could not be wrong.

His lips were firmly placed against hers. He refused to move his hands which were planted firmly on either side of her, as her hands began to tangle themselves in his hair. He growled lowly unsure of what to do. He felt her sigh and kiss him back with more passion. He felt something inside of him stir. The electricity was back it and was dashing up and down his body with more force than he had ever felt before.

He had just killed any hopes of having a sibling relationship with her.

He didn't care. He wanted to be more than that to her. It was selfish but that was fine, besides it wasn't like demons cared what others wanted. That thought gave him pause. He liked her though. He cared about what she wanted. He wouldn't force himself upon her if she was already bonded.

Even if she was already bonded her bond mate was in a relationship with the fiery alien girl. Who was to say that he couldn't have her then? He should have her. That would be fairer to everyone involved.

He started to relax and moved his hands slightly to her hips as Raven leaned forward to press against him more fully. He felt her arm slide up and rest on his neck. He clenched at her cape that was draped across the floor beneath them. She was a surprisingly good kisser. He could tell even though he hadn't really kissed anyone in the past 500 years. She bucked her hips ever so slightly up against him. He nearly lost it. He was seeing stars.

She was young! She shouldn't know how to drive a man crazy like this. He felt a cold sweat gather on his forehead.

"Something wrong?" she purred into his ear. This just didn't seem like Raven. Timidly he pushed her back.

"Sorry… I… I shouldn't have kissed you," he finished the sentence firmly. He sat up quickly pulling her with him as they panted and stared at each other.

"Why not?" she demanded. Red flashed behind her eyes. He had awoken her demon.

"You are a lot younger than I am. It's not right. Plus you are already bonded," he ticked off the excuses on his fingers quickly. He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it in a gentle peace offering.

"I don't think it was a mistake," she said quietly. He was close to cracking and kissing her again. He should have never kissed her. He sighed and picked up his body so that he wasn't hovering on top of her.

"Look I –"

The red flash of the titans signal blared out muffling the rest of his statement. They stared at each other for a moment before heading down to the common room.

Robin was busily typing away on the computer mumbling to himself while Starfire floated by nervously. The alien had her hand resting on his shoulder in a comforting way. Raven stared at it pointedly then to InuYasha as if to say 'See he has another'. He shook his head sadly now was not the time to be arguing over this.

"Right then," Robin said suddenly breaking the silent communication between the two. "Where are Beast Boy and Cyborg?" he demanded as he scanned around the room.

His communicator beeped loudly as if on cue.

"**Hey man we are already here. Better bring that foreign dude that's been hanging around. We could use the extra help**," the sound protruding from the yellow circular object was Beast Boy's whinny voice.

"That bad?" asked Robin.

"**Yeah dude they have like a billion robots running around here and a few criminals have united again. We'll have our hands full. Call Titans East as well… EWPE**," and then the annoying voice cut off suddenly.

Robin sighed and snapped his communicator shut.

"You know the drill," he was speaking to the two girls then. "Raven… you brief InuYasha on the way will you?"

"Of course," she said.

"Middle of down town by the movie theatre," he said and then raced out the door, Starfire taking off after him leaving the two alone.

"Stay to the left of Cyborg he can get a little gun crazy with that arm of his. Robin likes to run in and attack right away once he gets provoked so try to avoid him as well. Starfire is the same only she can shoot those bolts out of her hands and eyes you'll just have to stay vigilant with that. Beast boy is the slowest surprisingly and shouldn't get in your way. I'll actually communicate with you telepathically so you'll know what I'm doing. I think I covered everything. Hold my hand," she finished quickly as an afterthought.

He raised an eye brow but took her hand without question. He felt the electricity dance up his arm at the contact but ignored it. He felt a blush creep upon his face. Even for being so young she was amazingly mature. She was leaving the kiss alone for now to tackle this. He knew she wasn't going to forget about it but for now he was safe.

"Just wait until we get back," she growled as if she read his thoughts.

He felt as if he was doused in cold water as her black magic escaped and enveloped them into a bubble. He felt as if his body was being pushed flat and shoved into a tiny space. It was rather uncomfortable. Just as suddenly as that happened he was now in front of the tall buildings of Jump City.

Several tiny robots were advancing on Beast Boy. He could handle that. They didn't look that hard. Cyborg was in the middle of fighting a creature that looked like a purple mud pie and that looked more challenging. With a grin he set off to the left of Cyborg and analyzed the situation.

"Soul-scattering Iron Claws!" he shouted as he ran at the monster. He sliced through the beast with little effort piles of it sticking to him but that didn't really bother him. The monster moaned and fell with a roaring thump and out emerged a sleeping man. Cyborg looked at him dumb struck but immediately whipped out technology to contain the beast.

Without his sword he would have to rely on his normal demon powers. This was a bit tricky since before his demon side would take over and he would just become a rampant demon like the rest of them. However, Raven was nearby and she had calmed him down when he first encountered Beast Boy, he could rely on her to do the same should that happen again. It just made him miss his sword more. He really wasn't' sure if he should test out this new revelation but he knew it was now or never to get in with the good graces of the whole team.

He heard metal swoosh through the air and was reminded of a sword. Quietly he doubled back, flipping through the air with ease. He landed several feet away to be standing opposite of a smaller version of Cyborg it seemed.

"What the hell are you?" it shouted. It had an annoying voice. He twitched his ears and realized his hat and fallen off back at the tower. Grumbling to himself he studied the half man with metal claws coming out of his back.

"I should be asking you that half man."

"What? You grumpy little freak!"

"You're the little one," he said laughing as he dodged something metal being thrown his way. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Cyborg was helping with robots and that Raven was fighting a girl with pink hair. Starfire was flying overhead throwing star bolts when needed and Robin was fighting a hulking mammoth looking man. He felt the urge to shout out to Robin.

"Hey wanna trade?" he called as he avoided another ball of metal being thrown at him. Robin smirked, but otherwise ignored him. Great looked like he had to fight the half man.

"I'm a real threat stupid freak!" the pipsqueak yelled. He stomped his feet on the floor in a childlike gesture. InuYasha restrained himself from rolling his eyes.

"You don't seem like it pipsqueak," he was rather enjoying making fun of him at least. He laughed as the half man turned a brilliant shade of red.

"I am NOT A PIPSQUEAK!" the pipsqueak roared. His nostrils flared as he pushed down on a button that was in the pad of his hand and several metal things pointed at InuYasha. Guns, what a useless, talentless weapon, it took no real master to use a gun. He huffed and rolled his eyes.

"That won't kill me," he said annoyed. He really was done with all the talk. He lunged forward. "Soul-scattering Iron Claws," he yelled out as he swiped his hands along the metal legs that made the pipsqueak taller. He shredded the metal off of the tiny one's back.

"Not so tough now are ya?" he growled as he held the pipsqueak an arm's length from him. He writhed in his arms and threw wild punches. InuYasha lazily punched the top of his head. The thing continued to mutter under its breath until finally everyone was finished with the battle. Over all the damage to the city was minimal and no one had been seriously hurt.

"I think it's about time you considered seriously joining the Titans," Cyborg said as he pulled the tiny thing from his hands.

"After I retrieve what was lost to me. Then I'll consider it. For now it's not an option."

Cyborg nodded in understanding as pipsqueak screamed over his shoulder.

"We'll still offer it to you. Until then you are an honorary one so the city will let you live with us."

He walked off with the pipsqueak in tow. He really wasn't that good with names if the enemy wasn't a threat. He could only remember a few… and his brother. He growled and picked up a few objects on the street at random. He cleaned in silence with them until it was time to head back to the tower.

The goop from the purple mud pie monster was matted into his hair. He let a frustrated growl as he yanked out a particularly nasty piece. With the last piece gone he grabbed a hair tie and threw his hair into a 'pony tail' as Starfire liked to call it. He was sort of debating on chopping all of his hair off. He sighed and leaned back against the door of his 'room'. It was small. He didn't need much space. He was being lent some clothes mostly jeans and a variety of color of shirts; he liked the red ones best. Even if they gave him no protection the color seemed to soothe him.

He grabbed the under garments which hung loosely off his body and jumped into the fluffy bed before him. He glanced around his homely room and sighed. If he had his sword things would be a bit more lively around here.

A gentle knock came from his door and he swallowed. He knew who his guest was without looking.

"Come on in Raven," he called and laid his head back against his pillow. He really did not want to get scolded at the moment. His right arm was hurting from one of the stupid pipsqueaks inventions. A dull throb came from his arm every time he moved.

"You alright? You sort of disappeared after the battle," she asked as she came in. She made herself right at home and sat on the opposite end of his bed.

"I wonder why…" he mumbled darkly as he stared at his hands. He flexed his arm testing it and flinched.

"Awhhh. Gizmo? He is annoying," Raven offered apologetically. "Alright well take off your shirt," she said causally.

"WHAT?"

"I'll heal you up," she said a small smile grazed on her lips laughing at what his thoughts had jumped too.

"Oh right," he was suddenly very self-conscious. He blushed as he tugged off the red fabric leaving him in just his under garments or boxers as he heard Robin call them.

Raven attentively reached out and pushed him lightly so he was lying back down, then she scooped her arm under him and flipped him over so that he was lying on his stomach.

"Ow, watch it!" he growled as a dull throb raced up his arm, that was nothing compared to what Raven's touches were doing to him and he was glad that he was laying on his stomach.

"So it's name is Gizmo?" he asked after she poked his arm to find the points where it hurt.

"Yes, Plasma, Jinx, and Mammoth were all there too. Gizmo made the robot army it seems," she said as she jabbed him in a particularly sore area. He hissed and turned his head slightly to give her a sharp glare.

"Watch it will ya?" he snapped. She grinned weakly in response, if he hadn't been a half demon he would have missed the nervous breath she seemed to let out.

"What original names," he said changing the subject back to the fight, he laughed and almost instantly regretted it as sharp pain shot up his arm. Raven scoffed in disproval.

"Stop fidgeting," she murmured. After several long moments, the silence seemed to stretch out. He shifted uncomfortable, growling as his shoulder tensed.

"At least it's only a sprain I should have you healed up in no time," she said after a moment, and he heard rather than saw her smile.

Without warning he felt a sharp pop and then cool fluid seemed to be running into his arm. He turned his head slightly to see Raven's hand emerged in a soft blue light. _Interesting_, he thought. He pushed the thought from his mind as the blue disappeared and Raven flipped him back over.

She was on top of him now.

"So what were you saying about that kiss being a mistake?" she asked. She lowered her head so that she was an inch away. Those perfect lips almost touching his. He felt his words die on his lips as he closed his eyes. He leaned forward to kiss her.

With a quick breeze Raven was suddenly by the door.

"It wasn't a mistake," he whispered out.

"I know," she winked as she flipped off his light and shut the door behind her. "Sweet dreams," she called sweetly from behind the door. And then she left. The girl really wasn't so innocent after all.

"Damn tease," he growled as he rolled on to his perfectly healed shoulder and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Chapters six and seven were combined to give you this monster chapter. :P. I added and deleted several things... and yeah... changed things up a bit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Demon to Demon**

**Chapter Seven**

"Any leads?" he asked as he strolled into the room and sat down next to Raven. She was wearing her normal uniform with her hood down. He looked down at his red shirt and jeans. It didn't seem very professional. He shrugged and tugged his hair up into a lose 'pony tail' and then jammed his hat on. It was a trait he seemed to pick up from Starfire to fidget with his hair when he was nervous.

"No," she sighed and snapped the book before her shut. _Japan's Famous Swords_ was scrawled across the top of it in fancy writing.

"Well I really doubt that it would have been in that book," he grinned. She shrugged and sighed opting to stare at him intently suddenly.

"You seem to rely on this sword as a source of power," she said seriously.

"Yes. It helps control my demon blood."

"There are other ways to do that," she whispered. He paused and studied her for a moment. There seemed to be some sort of catch to this.

"How?" he asked timidly. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like the direction of this conversation. He was wondering if Raven knew that she was able to calm his demon and if she had read up on bonds at all to know how they worked. He barely knew the basics of it, because he had to know. A demon in arrogance about bonding might as well be a dead demon.

"Well for one meditation," she said with a grin irrupting his short panic. She knew he would never have the patience to do that.

"Like hell I would do that," he growled in a joking matter. He grabbed her hand and pulled it to his side. He blushed and looked at the ground, even if he made this move he was still not used to being so forward with her. He swallowed and took a deep breath.

"You shouldn't use your sword as a crutch. That's dangerous here," she said blushing at their locked hands as well. He sighed. How right she was. Raven was a rather dangerous crutch, he wasn't sure if relying on her was the best choice.

"It's not a crutch. I'll just be stronger with it," he said firmly.

"… So it's a crutch," she laughed at him then. He felt anger build inside. He didn't like when she thought he was stupid. He might not be the brightest crayon in the box but he'd be damned if he was the dullest.

"You haven't seen what I can do with it. I am nearly unstoppable."

"Unstoppable?" she asked her voice hinting at how ridiculous she thought it was. "You just need to be able to defeat villains."

"I want to defeat demons," he said quietly. "I don't know if I can stay here forever beating up the same villains and saving the same town. It's … tedious," he finished.

"I find it rewarding," she tugged her hand out of his grip, "I won't follow you if you leave," she said firmly. He felt his heart tug a little painfully in his chest. "Besides, this town offers a lot of … situations. You might even find some demons to fight," she said quietly as she stood up and pulled another book from the shelf.

InuYasha felt a sigh escape his lips and suppressed a growl.

"I highly doubt that your personal library is going to provide answers," he snapped. Four red eyes flashed across her face before Raven took a deep breath. She steadied herself and blinked violet eyes returning back to normal before turning to face him.

"I have more access to information in this 'personal' library than anywhere else in this country," she snapped shoving another book under her arm before stepping down. Using her powers she levitated the three books in front of her and flipped through its pages.

"The thing is I'm not sure what traits to look for. Only a demon can activate its true power and despite what you think there are not a lot of them that survived earth once my father took over," she paused and pulled one book from midair and studied its passage. "The only thing I can think of is to look where you last left it."

"That's all the way in Japan," he moaned. He fell back into the chair and let his head fall roughly against the wall.

"So we'll fly you back to Japan, look where you last saw it, and then return back here. No problem," she said with a dry voice.

"It's not that simple," he started. He paused then and thought over his words. "It's not like we know it'll be there. It could have been moved or someone could have stolen it," he felt a frustrated growl escape his throat. "This is pointless. It's gone. It's lost to me."

"You can always try," Raven said. She strode forward and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. She squeezed his shoulder gently. "I'll help you with that," she said easily.

"And when that's over. What then?" He was challenging her. He hoped that in some off chance she would have the same goal as him. That she would want to leave and they could travel the world together. What if he was tired of traveling? He had been here for a month. That was the longest he had stayed in one place since he had awoken, but at the same time he felt a fondness for this town. It scared him to be honest. He wasn't sure if he could handle being in one place like this but at the same time he didn't think he could return to his old ways.

"Then you can decide on what you want to do," she said firmly. She removed her hand from her shoulder. "All that indecision you have… you can stay here as long as you like as an honorary Titan. You don't have to become one of us," she finished. She slowly reached up to return the books to their proper resting places with a slowness that screamed something.

She was studying him. How could he forget? He sighed and threw his hands over his head in a relaxed manor and tried to steady his nerves. It was hard to stay calm and collected for him. He had never had to conceal his emotions before. Now that he thought of it he really had no reason to hide his emotions from Raven. _Let her feel my confusion_, he thought bitterly.

"You did well the other day," she said after a moment, her eyes fluttering up to meet his.

"Thanks. I guess," he said shrugging. He couldn't help his act of indifference now. This was second nature.

"First things first. Let's focus on finding this sword," she grumbled and strode out of the room. He had no choice but to follow like a lost puppy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This style was so close to how I write now that I changed very little within this. I'm going to change a lot in the next chapter and in my update... so I hope you all don't mind that. :p


	8. Chapter 8

**Demon to Demon**

**Chapter Eight**

"Look I know you are uncomfortable with this situation but we can't all leave the city at one time again," Raven said crossing her arms and staring at her team mates. This 'trying to convince her time to let her run off with a practical stranger' was a lot harder than she imagined.

"Take me with you at least," Cyborg said. He was sitting on the edge of the couch closest to her and his warm brown eye was pleading with her in such a way she felt her heart melting.

"The team can't afford that," Robin said curtly to him before turning to Raven.

"Losing one member for a week or potentially longer will be hard enough with the H.I.V.E members active we can't afford to lose you too," he finished when Cyborg looked like he was about to protest.

"Right," she agreed.

"But Raven…" Robin said studying her facial expression. Even behind the mask she could feel his eyes searching her for some type of signal that she wasn't ready to do this.

"It's okay Robin really. One week in Japan won't kill me and I've been rather dying to go back sometime," she said offering a small smile. "I'm already packed and everything," she said when Starfire timidly raised her hand like a little school girl trying to ask a question in class.

"Yes Star?"

"Is this Dog Demon to be trusted alone with you?"

The question everyone had been dying to ask hung in the air as they waited for Raven's response.

"Yes," she said easily. She said it as much for them as for herself. It was a firm reminder that, yes she was comfortable with him, she had invited him into their home, and she trusted him. He wasn't anyone who was going to betray her trust, and despite the fact that she might be getting romantically involved with him she did trust him. It stemmed deeply from the fact that he couldn't lie to her.

With that she finished bidding her short goodbyes and left the room to go find InuYasha. She rounded a corner breathing out a sigh of relief as the cold door slid shut behind her. One hard task done. It had taken hours of private talking with Robin to finally get him to agree, he had thought that making her present it to the rest of the team would have been hard for her but he had been wrong. It was extremely easy besides how long it had taken to explain it to everyone. She stepped into the elevator and pressed a button, all the while letting her mind wander aimlessly.

Raven shifted on her feet restlessly as she waited for the elevator to get to the appropriate floor. She wanted to find InuYasha and go as quickly as possible. The sooner they left for this sword centric nightmare the quicker they could figure out everything else.

A dull ping singled the elevator's stop and Raven quickly exited. Not paying attention to where she was going and just focusing on the path that her feet normally traveled she didn't' look up causing her to crash into the man she had just been about to search for.

"What the hell- Raven?" he scoffed. His arms had found their way around her hips and were holding her close. She tried to refrain from blushing as his heated gaze glared at her.

"What?" she snapped, not bothering to get up from his chest.

"Where you are going?" he snapped but failed to keep a scowl as a smile stole over his lips. It came out as a question as a friendly question. She could feel the frustration with himself as he tried to keep his emotions in check and act coolly. She found it kind of endearing that he was so nervous around her, but now she was irate. Remembering just why he was nervous. Their lip lock battle was still fresh in her mind as well.

"What are you smiling about?" she growled feeling extremely irritable.

"So when do we leave?" he asked quickly changing the subject, all the while not realizing that she had even spoken.

Silence met him. She should have known he would have been eavesdropping.

()()()()()()()()

"How much longer?" she muttered to herself as she piloted over the seemingly endless ocean. They had been flying for approximately three hours now and she was just about done with his antics. Even with the super modified engines it would still take another 4 to 5 hours to reach their destination.

She wasn't sure if she could handle flying that much longer with him. He was brooding. She was okay with silence but his silence consisted of an endless torrent of emotions that hadn't stop hitting her since she kissed him. It didn't help that a bond was forming so the emotions she felt were strong enough to be her own.

"Would you stop it?" she hissed, as InuYasha leaned over to check out a few controls with curiosity. He quirked an eyebrow at her random outburst but said nothing, much to her further irritation.

"Your emotions are a mess. Calm down," she seethed through gritted teeth, realizing she needed to clarify. She couldn't even pinpoint an emotion he was solidly feeling. It was too much. Her head pulsed with a raging head ache.

"I'm just nervous," he settled with telling her. It had been several moments and his statement came rather timely as she was beginning to think about finding a self-destruct button and blowing them both into the water depths below. But then again Cyborg wasn't an evil genius so she doubted he had such a button for his precious ship.

"Why?" she asked mildly trying to keep her teeth from grounding together. Why was she so annoyed with him? His other emotions had never bothered her so much, but lately since he had been staying with them all he felt was affection and calmness. He did a lot of reflection by himself and his anger and arrogance was never far off to call, but it was so different from when she had first met him.

His nervousness with her was expected, she felt it herself and they were both unsure of what to do or how to proceed so they both ignored it. A stupid mistake really but they would talk about it later, they did have other things more important than hormones. The nervousness he was feeling at this moment was so different that what he had been experiencing earlier. It was intolerable.

"I just realized I might have left my sword with one of Kagome's past relatives. She probably has my sword," he said sheepishly, again after a pregnant pause.

"Who?" she bit out. Her sentences were becoming gruff as she forced her attention on the wheel and not at the turmoil of emotions brewing next to her. That old feeling of anger and grief gripped her as she looked at her companion and knew it was stemming from him.

"She's… well… it's a long story," he rasped out.

His breath became short as he tried to change the subject. She could hear the pounding of his heart over the roar of the engines.

"Are you trying to lie?" she laughed knowing the tattletale signs but not sure what exactly he would have to lie about.

"No!" he protested quickly. Not quickly enough for her to think it was denial but the strong bark in his voice gave her pause. "I'm just… not sure how to talk about this," he finished lamely.

Raven flipped the convient switch that read 'Auto-pilot' and turned fully to face the half demon.

"Then show me?" she asked reaching out with her hand towards him. He blinked in understanding and leaned forward so that his cheek touched her palm.

It flashed before her eyes like a novel. His thoughts and feelings. His sense of betrayal, the girl, Kagome, the first girl. His confusing spiral of fights, of how intertwined everything was back then, and how he had decided to wait. How he had figured out a way to come to this time and wait for her, how he had found her in his time, it all flashed before her. She pulled back her hand timidly.

"Oh," she breathed out.

"Yeah… oh," he growled withdrawing from her. His voice was sharp, and almost a growl as he huffed and looked out the window. He scowled into the distance, a lost look on his features.

His emotions seemed to skyrocket.

"You need to calm down," Raven growled in vain. She clutched her head as the window cracked slightly. "You need to accept it."

"Why?" he snapped. "So that you don't freak out? So that you can go on pretending that everything's fine and then after this trip you can just send me on my way? So you can pretend that there's nothing between us?"

"Jack ass," she hissed smacking him roughly upside the head. She panted and coughed, trying to keep her mind clear as she rose in her seat to glare at him. "Why don't you talk to me? Huh? I want you to stay. I'm not going to ask you to, do you know how dangerous it would be for you? Especially if my father found out? No you don't' you dumb ass, you aren't even thinking of that. You're so wrapped up in the now because you can't accept your past or what your future might hold for you."

She felt a surge of emotion then, and she knew that her body wouldn't be able to take much more of it. With a desperate tug of the bond she closed off her mind and threw up a mental wall. It was weak and unstable but it would work for now.

"Raven I –"

"Don't talk to me," she hissed through clenched teeth. "Just… sort it out," she growled again.

In the distance the pearly clouds broke and the steely gray-blue mountains could be made out. The intercom ticked on.

"You'll be landing in 5 minutes. Prepare for landing."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I actually had this chapter in mind to begin with. It was already typed up but for whatever reason past Oceanwind decided to use the other chapter. That other chapter sucks... so present Oceanwind is replacing it with this and hopefully I'll have an update for you guys later today. So yeah... yay better version and writing. :p I'll update soon~


	9. Chapter 9

**Important Author's Note: **_Hey everyone, normally I don't like these things on top of my stories but there have been some major updates to this story. The __**last chapter has been changed**__ entirely and if you don't go back and read I think you'll be a little lost. Other chapters besides the last one have been updated or combined to make a few of the chapters longer, but they've been rather small changes here and there, nothing drastic. Now that I think I've cleared that up enjoy the new installment of~_

**Demon to Demon**

**Chapter Nine**

"Yes, we've landed without a problem. There was a small hitch with our passports at first but after that it has been smooth sailing," Raven yawned tiredly into her communicator. Jet lag was hitting her like a ton of bricks and all she really wanted to do was curl up into this nice fluffy looking bed and pass out for the night.

"**Do you need me to call the government and see if I can have someone help you**?" Robin asked his voice extra scratchy from the communicator and she was briefly reminded of the time he spent as Red X. He looked tired himself, the bags showed up clearly under his mask, and his normally perky hair was drooped. In the background the tower was dark and the eerie glow from the communicator made him glow a pale gray color.

"No, I think we have a lead," she told him fighting off another yawn. "We should be back in a few days," she added at the quirk of her friend's brow.

"**Just be careful Rae… I'm still not sure about this guy**," Robin said as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"I know," she mumbled rubbing her face tiredly. "But trust me at least Robin. You did agree to send me out here with him. I'll handle anything if anything even happens. Besides it's just a retrieval mission. What could possibly go wrong?" she asked.

"**Raven you know better than to ask that question**," her counterpart muttered darkly.

"Anything and everything," she answered her own question cheekily before giving her friend a smile. "It'll be alright Robin. I'll contact you after I get some sleep. You look like you could use some too," she added. He nodded and with final farewells they both clicked their communicators shut.

The shower that had been humming in the background shut off and in walked her other problem that was preventing her from sleeping soundly. Wrapped in only a towel he had one had clutching it loosely to his side while his other hand was busy rubbing out the moisture from his long hair with a smaller towel.

"And it smells like wet dog," she stated drily as he shot her a dark look.

"Forgot my clothes," he said as he quickly shouldered his bag and made his way back into the bathroom with a snap. She sighed and leaned back against the frame of her bed.

She had left out the detail to Robin that there had been a mishap with their booked room. She wasn't sure how exactly that happened but she was so damn tired she didn't' really care. Even if it had only been a five hour flight she was still beyond stiff and ready for some good shut eye. She wasn't about to put up her usual gusto fight for such a trivial matter, and they had separate beds. She didn't' see the big deal… yet she had left out the fact on purpose when talking to Robin. She just wanted to sleep.

She winced as the door opened once again and in strolled InuYasha in a pair of pajama bottoms and a tight t-shirt. His wet hair was down for once and a towel rested on his shoulders as he continued to work the dampness out of his hair.

"You're up," he said easily as he fell down to the bed beside her.

"I'm not going to shower until we get this room thing settled," she told him sleepily. "Hopefully tomorrow, but until then I am going to meditate and you're going to be silent," she told him sharply. He wasn't paying attention to her, just stared out the window with a brooding dark look. That was fine with her. She really needed to clear her head and calm down her raging emotions. They were still on fire from the plane ride and their heated conversation from earlier.

Only as she pulled her body into a trace she found that she had fallen into sleep instead of meditation and that she was dimly aware of someone pulling the covers over her head for her. Damn this stupid comfortable bed.

()()()()()()()()()()()

The afternoon sun shone brightly through the window and warmed her face. She could have sworn that she had closed her curtains last night before bed…. It hit her then that she wasn't in her bed, the texture comforter was all wrong to begin with, and it smelled too clean. Without opening her eyes she groaned and rolled over so that she was on her back.

"You done with that cat nap yet?" InuYasha called lazily from somewhere to her left.

She could feel a vein throbbing in her forehead at the sound of his voice but the room was surprisingly devoid of any extreme emotions. In fact they had been the entire time they had been in the room. It had let her rest after the long emotional flight and she had just realized that she had been a bit on the short side with her companion.

"Yes I feel much better," she told him sitting up and stretching her arms over her head. She felt a statisfying pop and let her shoulders slump in relief along with a long exhale.

"So where does this girl live?" she asked after the silence consumed them. She felt a swell of the dark emotions for a brief moment before it disappeared. It had come and gone so fast that she felt almost like it was whiplash as InuYasha blinked at her.

"A few miles out of this town," he answered calmly.

She wanted to ask if he had sorted it all out, if he was still feeling something for this girl. She wanted to know the story, to help him, but suddenly he seemed old. Not ancient but old and weary. His young face looked strained and he seemed like he was so unreachable. How could she possibly understand the devastation of unrequited love?

Only she could. She did understand and she had moved on from it. She was fine now, and happy all thanks to her friends. And she wanted him to be her friend. If nothing else she wanted the same thing he did, friendship.

"I'm sorry I snapped earlier. Part of my powers can read emotions and being cooped up for long periods of time, having no clue what you're actually thinking and just feeling everything that you were… it stressed me out," she apologized quickly, cursing as she felt her cheeks deepen in color. Part of her refused to admit that some very small part of her had been jealous and she sure as hell refused to admit to him this, but she felt the need to say sorry first. Better to clear the air between them now before the mission before they stomped around blindly.

"I should have talked about her and Kikyou a while ago with you. I'm just not the best with words," he told her. He grinned wolfishly and rubbed his neck as a small blush stained his cheeks.

"No, no. It really isn't any of my business," she fumbled smiling weakly. "It's not like we are dating or anything, and even if we were the past is the past."

"Says the girl that can't get away from hers," he laughed rolling his eyes. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure she barely even remembers me," he told her. "I'll tell you the whole story later," he promised.

He stood from his bed then and scooped up his bag.

"I fixed the whole room situation. You can shower now… _princess_," he teased wrinkling his nose at her. "I'll be in the other room waiting whenever you're ready to go."

And with that he quickly left, the door snapping shut behind him with a dull thud. She didn't even have a chance to reply to a thing he said, and for a moment she wondered if she had a blank lost look on her face.

Why was it that her heart was racing so fast? And why the hell was she blushing? And why hadn't she thought of any comebacks?! Especially with that whole princess crap. Fuming she slammed the door to the bathroom resolving to wash away her strain in the hot steam that the shower supplied.


	10. Chapter 10

**Important Author's Note: **_Hey everyone, normally I don't like these things on top of my stories but there have been some major updates to this story. The __**last two chapters have been changed**__ entirely and if you don't go back and read I think you'll be a little lost_** unless** _you did that last time. Other chapters besides the last one have been updated or combined to make a few of the chapters longer, but they've been rather small changes here and there, nothing drastic. Now that I think I've cleared that up enjoy the new installment of~_

**Demon to Demon**

**Chapter Ten **

Raven knocked timidly on the door in front of her. She leaned in closely, almost enough to rest her head against the door as she strained to hear something on the other side.

"InuYasha?" she called after a moment of silence. There was no rustling or any noise on the other side of the door to indicate that there was anyone in there. She knocked again before calling out to her friend. After several tense moments she sighed before using her powers to slip through the door.

"Would it kill you to knock first?" he growled at her. He was sprawled out on his bed, hands tucked behind his head, staring blankly at the ceiling above.

"I did knock," she snapped. "You were too busy ignoring me," she huffed. She realized after she said it how utterly childish this was and her face started to flush. He propped himself on his elbows to give her a skeptical look. His head rolled lazily to his side.

"And that offends you?" he asked.

What she should have done was wonder why he was having such a sudden mood swing and then calmly assess the situation. She should have walked out, closed the door between them, and waited for him down in the lobby like they had agreed the day before. She should just drop the issue, drop the emotions that were running so high right now, but she couldn't. Yesterday's events were still spinning wildly around in her head.

"I should apologize…" she whispered, dropping her gaze to the floor as her face flooded even more. She clutched her cloak tighter to her body, for security.

He sighed letting his head fall back to the pillow behind him, his gaze pointedly avoiding hers and remained firmly locked on the ceiling.

"There is nothing to apologize for," he said after another tense moment filled the room. He smiled weakly at the ceiling. "After all I know how you feel now—"

"I didn't mean it!" she yelled. Angrily she fought the blush against her cheeks but knew she was failing miserably. The heat in her cheeks frustrated her and to her further infuriation tears sprung to her eyes.

"You tried to reject our bond," he growled and rolled over to face the wall. She sucked in a deep breath; her body quaked with the emotions in the room. His anger seemed to seep into her bones; it filled her to the brim, but for once all she could feel was her own grief. The window cracked. She let out the breath, feeling a flutter of nervousness exit with it.

"I had to… you still love her," she whispered. Silence greeted her and she realized she had been holding her breath waiting for his response. She let another breath go. "I'll be downstairs waiting for you in an hour. Until then I'm going to meditate," she told him lowly letting her powers consume her and transport her back to her room.

'_You can decide if you want me there or not this time,_' she told him quietly through their bond letting him feel all her inner turmoil as she was whisked from his room in her soul form.

**FLASH back- **The day before. ()()()()

After the long shower Raven felt immensely better. The hot steam felt like it had washed away all her worries. She was here, with another half demon, in a country that she had an enormous amount of respect for, and she was searching for something that could help him come to terms with staying with her. The more she thought about it, the more it came into a positive light. With an older half demon around, she might finally be able to calm her demon blood. Since she had long ago beaten the prophecy, she had no real worry of her father returning. Although there had been a few alarming signs that he could, like how her powers would still lash out at times. She hoped that maybe with InuYasha at her side she could control it better. There was something soothing about his presence. He was completely different from her, a total opposite, yet somehow his anger seemed to calm hers down. It was like she could recognize that it was a silly emotion when she saw it through him, and her anger was slower to come to the surface. That was broadly speaking though. Sometimes he just pissed her off and she would lash out before anyone could even blink. The past few months had been interesting to say the least and she had a feeling that this trip would be difficult too.

She dressed, taking time to let her thoughts wander as she did so.

"You ready to go?" he called through her door, his knock loudly echoing through her once peaceful room. She sighed, slipping on her boats quickly before cracking open her door to glare at him.

"Yes," she hissed, but first she thought it would be better to make him wait. He was wearing strange traditional feudal era clothing, and he looked a bit too charming for her. She needed a moment to collect herself. Without explaining she quickly shut the door in his face, and slowly counted to 30. She restarted counting every time he banged on the door.

And although this is a bit childish, and she is a bit embarrassed to admit this, it took a full hour before they calmly left the hotel together.

"So where do we start?" she asked as they strolled down the street. The older half demon shrugged, before pointing to his nose.

"It might take me a while to pick up the scent, and a few streets have changed. We might just need to walk around for a bit," he told her.

With that they walked in silence for several hours. Raven enjoyed the scenery and occasionally asked InuYasha questions about certain landmarks, but the half demon was relatively useless unless it was an ancient building. And then it happened. He caught the girl's scent, a wild goose chase ensued and in a matter of minutes they stood before the raven haired girl.

It was painfully obvious that InuYasha was uncomfortable as the girl squealed and hugged her long lost friend, and it was even more obvious that she wasn't thrilled to see Raven and kept giving her sharp and pointed looks. It was hard to follow their rapid Japanese and conversation but it became clear fast that the girl knew where the sword was.

"Ask her to tell us where it is," she urged InuYasha.

This is where Raven grew upset. Because the other two were quickly talking and InuYasha waved her off. Like she had been an annoying fly hovering around him for a little bit too long. She understood that she had been interrupting him… but… the way he was looking at her. The way she was eyeing him. It was like they were long lost lovers finally reconnecting. She felt a pang in her heart, and instantly tried to quell it. She shouldn't be this attached to him anyways. She needed to leave… now, and meditate.

Without much to say afterwards she stomped off back towards the hotel, clearly irritated. When she had returned to her room she tried to severe the one thing that was causing her this pain and rejection. Her growing bond with the demon in question…

**End Flash Back**

Her heart still throbbed at the memory. The physical pain she had caused both of them by her rash decision had been nearly unbearable for her, and nearly deathly for him. She had been unsuccessful of course, but the strain in the air remained between the two when she tried to talk to him about it. He had come running, thinking that she was in some type of danger, and was furious to find out what she had tried to do. He had been rather distant with her since yesterday… and she could understand why.

She sighed, letting herself fall into a squishy lobby chair as she pulled out a book to read. She would wait for him… and hope that she hadn't crossed the line this time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I know this chapter kind of sucks. But I promise the next one will be better hahaha. Just a few more chapters and this bad boy will be wrapped up.


	11. Chapter 11

**Demon to Demon**

**Chapter Eleven **

"I'm getting the sword today," InuYasha said as he plopped down in the lobby chair beside her.

Raven flicked her gaze from her book to him trying to fend disinterest. A million emotions seemed to swirl around them, and her tongue burned to ask the question if he wanted her to come with him or not. She kept her peace and waited once she saw the expression on his face. His brow was quirked as he gave her a long hard look.

"And?" she finally broke and questioned.

Silence didn't normally get to her but her patience was starting to crack. She would like answers, she didn't like to leave things half assed. He took a deep breath at her question.

"And I would like you to get ready to come with me," he dead panned.

His flat tone would have alarmed her, but the emotion she felt underneath was too strong to ignore. He was yearning for her and it reached her on a level she wasn't sure she understood.

"I offered that earlier," she took him standing up and smoothing out her wrinkled clothes.

"I'm offering now, are you coming?" he half barked at her.

She felt a swell of affection as she studied him. His ears twitched under his hat causing the loose cap to swivel and rustle oddly. His brows were scrunched together in apparent frustration as he glared at the wall trying to seem indifferent. His arms were crossed as he slumped into the chair he resided in.

Everything about his mannerisms screamed annoyed and indifferent. Yet she knew otherwise. This wasn't the man she had come to know, this was just him trying to put up a small wall between them after the events from yesterday. He was worried about her reaction, and she could tell without reading his emotions. His gaze flicked over to her for a fraction of a second.

"Well?" he growled.

She felt herself smile warmly at him.

"I won't deny our bond anymore once you get your sword," she said in answer and made her way towards the door. She waited impatiently for him to catch up.

The meeting between the two former lovers was awkward but this time Raven wasn't as petty and rode out the awkwardness of the situation. It was a short trip, and it ended in friendly exchanged handshakes between the group. In little less than an hour InuYasha had the sword that he claimed carried all of his strength. Yet once it was in his hands he didn't seem overjoyed, or ecstatic. His emotions were calm as he lost himself in his thoughts.

Just like that their little trip together away from everyone else was over. They had successfully found and acquired the sword that he had so desperately sought. The day passed like any other, but they decided to spend it sightseeing instead of leaving back for Titans Tower immediately.

Raven found her hands traveling down to catch InuYasha's when she least expected it, and when she would gaze up at him his face would have a small blush and a light smile would stain his lips.

The words she wanted to use, the words she felt like she had to say, were in the air between them without being spoken. She would have apologized for the day before, yet he would squeeze her hand gently in reassurance each time before she voiced it. She had never felt so connected to someone, the bond she had tried to serve seemed stronger today than it had the entire time she had known him. She felt safe, and invincible. There were no nagging thoughts in the back of her head telling her that this was wrong, that they couldn't possibly work out, that the odds were against them.

She was calm. She knew what was going to happen from here, just as well as he did.

They made their way back towards the ship just as the sun began to set. Raven felt her heart slowly break before her as she rounded to face him.

No words were spoken. The understanding nearly broke her as it had earlier that day but she shoved down the salty tears that threatened to spill.

She grabbed him swiftly and pulled him into a fierce kiss. Both felt the familiar buzz of electricity dance between them as their kiss turned desperate and frantic. Hands roamed over each other, hair was pulled, until finally both were forced apart from the lack of air. Panting hard Raven pulled him into a hug, glad that her smaller frame was enveloped by his.

"I'm going to miss you," she whispered.

"I'll be around to visit you. Maybe one day you'll change your mind and come travel with me," he said softly.

"Call me if you ever need help," she told him as she pressed a communicator firmly into the palm of his hand.

"Likewise. I'll be there for you if you ever need me."

His forehead came to rest against hers. The intimate moment seemed to spark tenfold as amethyst eyes met gold. This time instead of meeting it was for their departure.

"Our fates are locked. We'll be together again someday," she said out loud.

She said it mostly for her benefit. She wasn't sure how long they would be separated but it was reassuring to know that this was permanent, that they would be together one day. They just had two very separate goals at the moment, and one day they could be together, it just was not this day.

He smiled sadly and nodded in agreement.

They stayed like that for hours, just holding each other without words. Sometimes a kiss would be slipped in and on occasion a murmur of love was spoken. Eventually they parted.

It was a long flight back to Titans Tower. It was too silent, several times she was sorely tempted to turn back around and fetch him. The tower seemed a little bit emptier when she got there, and she ignored her friend's constant questions and bombardment of concern once she crossed into the room. She simply made her way back to her room, closed the door behind her, and slept.

Things went on as normal.

The Titans fought crime, they hung out, ate pizza, and Raven would silently watch them occasionally commenting. It was mundane and boring, yet it was peaceful and she loved them. She ignored the feeling of heartbreak, and focused on the here and now. One day as she made her way to the book store she felt a familiar aura.

She nearly dropped her shopping bags full of books and ran to the park where she felt the presences.

"Hey… I think I'm ready to settle down," he said to her.

The first time he sees her in months and all he could get out was a cocky reply like that? She didn't even care, she had missed his voice so much, she had missed him so much. Without a word she launched herself into his arms as he spun her tightly in a circle, both inhaled each other's scents and breathed in deeply as if to etch each other into their memory forever.

Gold eyes met amethyst in a warm smile.

"Let's not part again," he laughed as she kissed him and barely let him finish his sentence. Sometimes words weren't really needed. They both had each other and that was what mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Kind of a blunt chapter... I suck at endings... however originally I was just going to have them part ways and leave the story at that. I just couldn't do that. I like these guys together. Thank you all so much for your feedback. This has been an amazing story to write. I hope to read some stories about these two in the future ;)_


End file.
